I'm a survivor, Rose
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: Jack Dawson and Rose Dawson both survive the sinking of the RMS Titanic and move to the Midwest to raise their family. Jack goes missing one day and is determined to return home to his family. But just how much has changed since he vanished almost two years eariler? Birthday story for Arashi Wolf Princess.


**This story was requested by Vampygirl402 as a birthday gift for Arashi Wolf Princess. It was intended to be posted on her actual birthday but I decided to go ahead and post it in advance, seeing as another writer did the same. Happy birthday Arashi Wolf Princess, hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

In the dark of night, the tall pine trees rested peacefully under a shining sky. The woods were quiet, with no one and nothing for hundreds of miles, just the clear black sky and towering pines.

This was only true if you weren't looking hard enough. If one wandered far enough and kept a diligent eye, you would see a tiny cabin hidden amongst the pines. If you walked into the cabin, you would see a young couple nestled together in their bed. The newlyweds slept peacefully, curled into each other's arms. And that is where our story begins.

_August 30, 1912,_

It was the blonde haired man who woke first, rolling out of bed and taking in the image of the curly-haired sleeping woman, who was breathing quietly. The way she laid in bed reminded the man of their adventure three months eariler, her arm resting on the pillow above her head, her body completely nude. He remembered every detail of Titanic's first and last voyage, winning the poker tickets, falling in love with his wife, and surviving the disaster. Their story was against all the odds, but they were here anyways, living in a cabin in the picturesque woods with a child on the way. Mr. Jack Dawson always knew he was lucky, he just never imagined having this.

Jack quickly pulled on his clothes and sighed. He hated the idea of Rose waking up without him the night after their wedding but they needed wood for their fire. He wasn't going to let her get cold, especially in her condition.

"Ummhmpt.." mumbled a voice and Jack looked over to see his wife rousing from her slumber. She looked over to see her husband tying up his boots and a smile crossed her lips.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Big Artiste?" She teased, in a terrible French accent.

The way she looked at him kept him from him leaving the house as he slipped back into bed.

* * *

When Jack Dawson went missing in December of 1922, Rose Dawson was heartbroken. The entire town of Chippewa falls looked for the artist, husband, and father of two. But as the weeks turned into months, Rose realized Jack wasn't coming back. He'd gone to teach an art class several miles away when a blizzard struck, leaving the town in a blanket of white. Rose hadn't been worried at first but when he didn't return at the end of the day, fear set into the young woman's heart.

"Dad's not coming home, is he Mom?" Asked her oldest child, Robert as she was tucking him into bed. Her son's blue eyes, the ones identical to her Jack's, looked up at her pleading for her to deny his statement. The sadness in Rose's eyes only confirmed the nine-year old boy's fears.

One would believe that with a story like that of Jack and Rose Dawson's, everyone's hope would be high. After all, could something like a blizzard kill Titanic survivor and World war veteran Jack Dawson? Everyone seemed to believe so.

They were wrong.

* * *

A old man had stumbled upon the frozen Jack while taking a walk and quickly carried him back to his home, shouting for his sons to help him.

"Jean-Paul, Pierre!" He shouted, still holding Jack's body. Two boys came running out of the family's barn and helped carry the strange man into their home. They carried him past the family's daughter and wife, who watched as the men set Jack on a bed. Not that Jack knew any of this, the poor man was asleep. And Jack stayed asleep for a long time.

Now when people fall into comas, if they're asleep for too long, they don't tend to wake up. Jack Dawson was asleep for _months. _His family and friends just miles away had given up away hope of him being alive. But Jack had luck on his side and once again, luck won out. On January 2, 1924, Jack woke up skinnier, bearded, but _alive. _The family who had rescued him was overjoyed and did what they could to help Jack recover. Over many months, the Greenberg family cooked meals for him and Jean-Paul and his father taught him how to move again._  
_

"Remember Jack, just focus on moving your feet. You'll learn more advance movements later." Said Jean-Paul, as he stopped Jack from falling to the floor.

"Jack!"

A brown haired teenager stuck her head into the room "Mama said dinner's ready!" The girl blushed as Jack thanked her. Jack was very much aware of the teenager's feelings for him but his heart belonged to Rose

Jack cursed in his head as he thought of her and their children, the ones he knew he thought he was dead. It wasn't the first time Rose had thought he had died but Jack had no interest in reliving that memory of them in the water, floating with the dead.

Dinner that night was wonderful, with Jack and the Greenbergs enjoying a meal of salmon and fresh bread. Mrs. Greenberg was a wonderful cook who had learned many recipes while the family was living in France.

"Mama, I got the highest grade in my class." Said Annie, as she brushed a brown wave out of her face.

"That's wonderful, Annie!"

"Mama, I'm seeing Sarah tomorrow."

"Wonderful, Pierre!"

Mrs. Greenberg looked at Jack with a smile. "And what about you, dear?"

Jack played with his food slightly. "I'm going home."

The only noise was Mrs. Greenberg dropping her fork.

"I'm leaving first thing Monday morning. I've been a fly on your shoulders for way too long."

"No, you haven't." Said Mr. Greenberg. "You're family now. But we understand your wish to return home."

The Greenbergs said goodbye to their friend at sunrise the next Monday. It was April 14, 1924, the anniversary of the Titanic striking the iceberg. He knew he would miss his friends very much but his heart ached for his family only miles away.

He gave all five Greenbergs a hug and a goodbye, starting with Mrs. Greenberg.

"Goodbye, Ester."

"Goodbye, Jack." A tear slipped our of her eye and she brought the man into a hug.

"Goodbye, Amnon." Said Jack to Mr. Greenberg who shook his hand. "Goodbye, my boy."

He said goodbye to the boys and Annie, the family's youngest child. Her feelings for Jack had faded but she was still sad to see him go.

"I'll miss you." She said, trying not to cry.

"I'll miss ya too, Annie."

* * *

After the goodbyes were said, Jack started his journey back home. The weather was good and the sky fair, so Jack's journey was easier than he expected. A thousand thoughts crossed through the 32 year old's mind and worry plagued him. Rose might be remarried, he thought. It was entirely possible his soul mate had found love again with someone else and the idea angered him. Not at Rose, but at the fact he might be too late, that Rose would have a new man to call her husband and their kids to call Daddy. The very idea made him walk a little faster.

He saw the familiar little cabin at around noon and his heart felt light. He carefully approached the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, he saw a small hand peer from a curtain in the window before the door opened slightly. Jack could see strands of curly blonde hair and green eyes and recognized him as his son, John.

"Mommy says she don't want to buy magazines." Said John, looking at the bearded man timidly.

"I wouldn't worry about that sport." Jack stated, grinning at the boy.

John's eyes widened at Jack's voice and the door opened wide. "Daddy!"

Jack held the six year old in his arms elated and brought his son into a bone crushing hug before seeing a puzzled young woman coming closer to father and son.

"Johnny, who are you hugging?" She asked.

"Mommy, its Daddy!"

Jack watched as his wife's eyes grew wide.

"That's impossible..." she whispered "They said there was no chance you were alive."

"I'm a survivor, Rose." The 28 year old rushed forward towards her husband, tears pouring from her husband as she grabbed her husband and child in a bone crushing embrace.

The family held on to each other quietly, determined to never let go. But at one point, they had to break free.

"Jack, there's something you need to know." Whispered Rose, after John had left the room at Rose's request. The seriousness of her tone frightened Jack terribly.

"Jack, about a month after you disappeared-" She paused when a huge smile crossed her lips. "I found out I was in the family way. You have a daughter."

A huge smile was on Jack's face before he hollered loudly. He grabbed Rose quickly and gave her a kiss, the first they'd shared since his disappearance. Rose giggled and grabbed her husband's hand, dragging him into the boys room. Across from the bunk beds Jack had made his sons, there was a small crib. He looked into it and saw his tiny daughter smiling.

"Hi, Josie." Whispered Rose as she picked the baby up. "Look who came to see you."

Rose handed little Josie to her father, who was clearly enchanted already. He held her gently, the same way he'd held his Robert and John as newborns. But Josie wasn't a newborn. By this point, she was almost seven months old and Jack cursed the universe for causing him to miss the first seven months of her life.

"She's beautiful." He cooed "Just like her mother."

Rose smiled and Jack noticed her eyes were moist.

"Rose, what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"C'mon Rose, tell me."

"The last 16 months have been hard, especially on Robert. He's grown up, Jack. He's practically been a second father to her."

"Where is he?"

Rose heard the grandfather clock in the living room go off. "Home any minute."

They didn't have to wait very long for Robert to come home from work. Jack hardly recognized his oldest child, he looked far too old to be 11. He was sweaty and tanned, and had grown about three inches since he had last seen him. His blue eyes became as large as saucers at the sight of his father.

"Dad." He said, looking like he was about to pass out from shock.

* * *

Rose and Jack died on September 1, 2000. They'd been in their granddaughter Cassie's apartment watching news coverage of a murder when Jack fell asleep and didn't wake up. In the commotion of trying to help him, Rose simply did the same. There was nothing their family could do. The two had been unable to live without one another and their children simply smiled. The grief hurt but they knew their parents were in a better place, away from pain and suffering.

And they were completely right.

Jack and Rose found themselves back on the Titanic, with the grand staircase restored to its former glory. Both 20 and 17 again, the two walked around before reaching the deck where they had first met. The deck was lined with the former passengers of the great ship, smiling and waving, hooting and hollering. The two simply stood there before pulling into a tight embrace as tears of joy came from their eyes.

They were home.


End file.
